The goals of this proposed research project are to develop, evaluate and disseminate an Internet based (web) application called Overcoming Addictions (OA). OA will be based on the cognitive-behavioral change protocol of SMART Recovery (www.smartrecovery.org). The goal of OA is to help users learn cognitive and behavioral skills to abstain from drinking, drug use, and other addictive behaviors. SMART Recovery is a non-profit educational organization with a self-help/mutual aid component. SMART stands for Self-Management And Recovery Training. Its web site defines the purpose of the organization as: To support individuals who have chosen to abstain, or are considering abstinence from any type of addictive behaviors (substances or activities), by teaching how to change self-defeating thinking, emotions, and actions; and to work towards long-term satisfactions and quality of life. It s protocol for change is based on motivational enhancement and cognitive-behavioral principles and strategies. The four point program focuses on: 1) building and maintaining motivation for change; 2) dealing with urges; 3) problem solving; and 4) lifestyle balance (balancing momentary and enduring satisfactions). Phase I goals are to develop and evaluate a broad breath, limited depth prototype of the program and evaluate its technical merit and feasibility via a pilot study with SMART Recovery members and evaluation by a panel of experts on SMART Recovery. Phase II goals are to complete the development of a program, pilot test it and conduct a randomized clinical trial with a 12 month follow-up to assess its effectiveness. The study will be an additive design, comparing OA and SMART Recovery group involvement to SMART Recovery group involvement alone. Developing a web application for SMART Recovery would be innovative. Neither we nor the principals at SMART Recovery are aware of any other web application that provides training in the SMART Recovery protocol. As a result, there is both a significant commercial opportunity in developing an effective web application and a public health benefit potential if this web application is effective in helping individuals recover from their addictive behaviors. An automated, evidence-based program that helps individuals with alcohol, drug, and non-chemical addictions will benefit the overall public health of our nation in three ways: 1) improved recovery outcomes for those seeking such alternative recovery options; 2) a better quality of life for consumers seeking to recover from their addictions and their families; and 3) economic savings. In addition, the innovative use of a web-based application like OA has the potential to reach a significant segment of the population that might not otherwise seek and/or receive services by other means. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]